H2O: Just Add Craziness
by missMaggiemay
Summary: The new girl down under is in for a big suprise....
1. Chapter 1

H2O: Just Add Craziness

I do not own H2O but I do own my character Brook

Chp. 1- A Weird Begining

Cleo:

I sat there on the porch waiting for Lewis. He was supposed to be here a half an hour ago. I sighed. "He is always late." I said. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I answered. It was Lewis. "Finally!" I said. "What took you so long?" I asked. "I had to go to the mall to get something." He said. "Alright, lets go." I said. When we got to the movies, we got our tickets and went into the theater. After the movie, I went to Emma's house. Rikki, Emma, and me were going to go swimming. When I got there, Rikki and Emma were waiting on the porch for me. "Lets go." They said. Then we left.

Emma:

Me, Rikki, and Cleo walked to the beach. It was a clear, sunny day, so there were many people at the beach. We went to the corner, where we were not going to be seen. We jumped in the water, and sure enough, we turned into mermaids after ten seconds. We swam around until it got dark, then we went to Mako island. We got onto the island, and dried ourselves off. When we got our feet back, we walked to the moon pool. You could see the full moon, but we don't look at it. We looked in the water, and there was somebody else there. A girl. She had legs, not a tail.

Rikki:

"Who the heck are you?!" I yelled. "Chill." The girl said. "I'm Brook." She said. "How did you get here?" I said. "Boat." She said to me. I was about to warn her to get out, that something was going to happen, but it was too late. The water started to bubble, and float above her. The girl looked scared, but she stayed in the pool. "Oh god, Not someone else." I was thinking. By the time all the bubbles were gone, she was so confused. "What was that?" She asked. "Um, I don't know." Cleo said. She was about to leave, but I cought her before she did. "Listen." I said. "Meet us here at eleven tomorrow. " I said. "Don't touch water at all before then." "OK." She said. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't tell anyone about what happended. "OK..." She said Obviously confused. Then we left.

Brook:

I was so confused today. I just moved here, and something crazy already happend. Wow. I guess tomorrow will be crazy too.


	2. Chapter 2 All The Stuff Happens

H2O: Just Add Craziness

Chp. 2- Alot of Things Are Happening

No, I do not own H2O

Special thanks to A.T- My first Reveiw

Cleo:

I have no idea what this girl is going to do when she finds out she is a mermaid. Oh God. I wonder what she'll think of us. We will have to tell her we are mermaids. "Well, since she'll be a mermaid, it won't matter if we tell her we are too." Rikki said. "I didn't understnd any of what you said." Emma said, looking confused. "Sometimes I just make things up as I go." Rikki said. I laughed. "Rikki, isn't that you always do?" I asked still smiling. "Yup" Rikki answered. "OK, I think we might have to tell her we are mermaids." "Yeah." They agreed. "Cool, so we are all in agreement." I said. "We'll tell her tomorrow than." "OK agreed.

Rikki:

When I got home, there was a note stuck to the door.

'Rikki,

I have to go to the states for work. I'll be home in three nights.

Love you,

Dad

This was good in a way, beacause now I can spend most of the day at Mako. This girl is going to freak though, when she finds out. It will be kind of funny, really. "She won't even see it coming!" I said to myself as I walked out the door. I was going to Emma's house for the night. Cleo will be there too. When I was walking, I was thinking. I was thinking about how that Brook girl's life is going to change. No more swimming, showering. She'll have to bathe. She can't even get wet. She'll have to stay home on rainy days. Just like me, Cleo, and Emma. I sighed. Poor girl. Poor me.

Emma:

Cleo and I were talking about that girl Brook when there was a knock at the door. Emma got it. It was Rikki. "Hey Rikki." I said. "Hi." She said. "Can I stay here for the night? My dad is in the USA for work." "Of course!" I said. "Let me just go and tell my mom." "Mom! Rikki is staying for the night!" "OK honey!" Emma's mom said. This was going to be a blast. For practicly the whole night, we talked about that girl Brook. "She is going to be so suprised." Cleo said. "I know" I said. Then I fell asleep.

Brook:

Tonight I could barely sleep. Tomorrow I was going back to that island with those girls. I have to admit, I was pretty scared. I mean, what happened today was scary. Really scary. Tomorrow will be a big day, I think. I got out of my bed and walked downstairs. My mom was watching a movie. I walked up to her. "Hi mom." I said. "Hi honey." She said. "Mom, Is it OK if I go to that island on the boat tomorrow?" "Sure honey, as long as its safe." She replied. "I'm meeting three girls there that I met yesterday there." I said. "Oh good!" Mom said. Then I went to take a shower, but I remembered what that girl said. 'Don't touch water at all before then.' I sighed. Then I went back to my room. I just couldn't fall asleep. I rolled over. I still didn't sleep. I read then Tried to sleep. Still nothing. "Ugh." I said. Maybe if I just took a bath... No. I can't. I told her I wouldn't. "Ugh." I said again. I started to draw. I drew the island, with the pool. Then, I finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

H2O: Just Add Craziness

Chp.3- Now All The Cool Stuff Starts to Happen

Thanks for the reveiws!

((This chapter will be alot longer!))

Nope, I don't own H2O

Cleo:

Rikki, Emma, and I Walked to the water. We looked around to make sure nobody was lookng, and nobody was. We dove in, and swam to Mako. When we got there, it was 10:57. Just as we finished drying off, and we got our feet back, Brook walked in.

"Hey" She said.

"Hi" I said.

"Whats up?" Brook asked.

we're here. Thats whats 'going on" Rikki replied.

"So, why'd you call me here today?" Brook asked.

"You'll see" Emma said.

"One, two, three!" I yelled. We all jumped in the moon pool except for Brook. She was totally confused. After ten seconds in the water, our tails appeared.

Emma:

She was so scared.

"Oh my God." She said. She was running out the door when Rikki splashed her with the water. She stood there for the ten seconds, then fell to the ground.

"Oh My God!" She said again, wide-eyed.

"What? How?" She asked.

"You're a mermaid Rikki said.

"There's no such thing!" She replied.

"Well you better start believing." Cleo said.

"Tell me how this happend." She demanded.

"The Moon Pool." I said simply.

"The what?" She asked.

"Moon Pool." I said again.

"This pool of water. Rikki said.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah" Cleo said. Then She freaked out. I'm a mermaid! She yelled.

"Girl, you have a power too." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup." Cleo said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have to figure that out yourself." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Meet me at my house at 3:00 today. Cleo said.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"I'll show you on the way home." Cleo said.

"OK." She said.

"But how do I dry off?" She asked.

"I'll take care off that." Rikki said. Rikki moved her hand around and we all got our feet back.

"Thanks." Me and Cleo said. Brook just got up and stared.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Thats my power." Rikki said

"What is your power?" Brook assked me and Cleo.

We demonstrated ours.

"Cool!" She said.

"Let's go." Cleo said. We left.

Rikki:

When we were going to Cleo's, we talked. We talked about how Brook can't tell anyone about being a mermaid.

"Not even my mom and dad?" She asked.

"Nope, scientists will cut you up and study you." I said.

"Thank you for that wonderful piece of information." Brook said.

"Aww, you're welcome!" I said.

"So what happens when it rains?" Brook asked.

"You'll be sick then." I said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"You'll PRETEND to be sick." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"Yup." Cleo said. When we got to Cleo's, we went upstairs and and got a glass of water. Then we went to Cleo's room and locked the door.

"We don't want little siister snooping around." Cleo said. Cleo set the glass of water down on the table.

"OK, now focus on the water and move your hand around." Emma said.

"OK." Brook said. She did it.

"Nothing is happening." She said.

"I don't know, try harder." I said.

She did it again. Nothing happened

"Nothing is happening!" Brook said again.

"I can see that." I said.

"Oh, whaterver with this." Brook said annoyed.

"OK, lets go to the juicenet then." I said.

"Ok." Everyone agreed.

We walked to the juicenet.

Brook:

When we got to the juice place thing, we all sat down on swirly chairs. Then a boy came up to me.

"Hows our new American girly doin'?" He said, then punched me.

Just then I guess I got so angry about what he did, I decked him. "Ohhhh..." Everyone said. He got up, nose bleeding, glared at me and left. I felt guilty for punching him. I told Emma, Rikki, and Cleo I was leaving, and they came with me. We ended up going to my house. When we got there, my mom pretty much attacked us. Who are your friends?" She asked. "Mom!" I yelled."Fine." "This is Cleo, Rikki, and Emma." I said, pointing to each of them. "Cool!" She said. "We're going upstairs now." I said. When we got upstairs, we talked about this crazy thing that happend to me.

"You have to keep it a secret." Emma said.

"I know, you told me." I said.

"Just to remember." She replied. I went and got a glass of water. I wanted to practice my power again. I tried, and it didn't work.

"Ugh!" I said, so annoyed."

"It's alright, I didn't get mine 'til after them." Rikki said.

"Ok..." I said, still not completly convined. I tried again, and it didn't work- again!

"Theres no use in trying!" I said. And we went downstairs to get a snack. I went to the frige and got a water, but all the girls yelled "no!" at the same time.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Your lips touch the water." Cleo said.

"Oh." I said.

"Yup." Rikki said."

"Drink water with a straw." Emma said.

"OK." I said.

Then we left.


End file.
